A variety of unmanned aerial vehicles have been developed, including Remote Control (RC) planes for the hobbyists, and more advanced “drones” or UAVs for military and commercial applications. Various UAV configurations and features, including for example, various “quadcopter” or four-rotor configurations, have been developed for various hobby, commercial or military applications.